1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scalp massager, and more particularly, to such a massager that is activated with pulsating water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been designed in the past for applying a pulsating jet of water to different parts of the body. However, none of these devices provide the means for adjusting this massaging jet of water on a particular area of the user's scalp without requiring the constant use of his or her hands.